


и затем услышал он китовое пение

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, Даркфик, авторская разбивка сохранена, лапслок, намек на Нейтан/Марк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: первостепенная задача нейтана в этот, именно этот раз:спасти викторию.спасти викторию.спасти викторию.у нейтана прескотта имеется множество разной ненависти к различным людям. у марка джефферсона имеется пистолет.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	и затем услышал он китовое пение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and then he heard the whales singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526975) by [transclawed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed). 



> Серия AU, где Нейтан помнит все варианты событий, на которые повлияла Макс.

нейтан возненавидел и ненавидит. он ненавидит представлять викторию, именно ее, ëб их всех, в одной комнате с джефферсоном. это наполняет его внутренности, бурляще, сжигающе, и почти ошеломляет тем, что он способен так ненавидеть. до этого он ненавидел, ненавидел СВИРЕПО. он ненавидел отца, мать. ненавидел сестру, хоть и только иногда. но сейчас ненависть восстаёт внутри него, черная и маслянистая, чернильная ненависть, настигает и захватывает всё что он когда-нибудь ненавидел. сейчас — только джефферсона. нейтан знает, он трус, он всегда им был, но джефферсону не дозволено трогать викторию. ни одной, ни единственной мерзкой рукой в перчатке, и нейтана не заботит, если в процессе его это убьёт. но он её защитит. как-нибудь. или это его в любом случае убьёт. ему неважно. кто угодно, кто угодно кроме неё. возьмите вместо этого его, это не то, что имеет какую-то разницу. другую рейчел, другую кейт. это эгоистично, думает он про себя, но он не выдержит быть кем-то ещё. виктория не для тебя, думает он, наблюдая за наставлениями джефферсона. его он сравнивает с гиеной или со стервятником, но у тех в конце концов есть немного уважения. джефферсона это не заботит, это у него под кожей, как бы сильно он ни притворяется. притворяется уважающим шона прескотта, благополучие, пекло, даже макс колфилд. как он притворялся уважающим нейтана. он знает, всё это ложь, он всегда знал. он всегда был хорошим лжецом, и нейтан ему это позволит, он отыграл свою роль. ученик, сын, протеже. он так хотел, чтобы это было настоящим, так хотел, что казалось: если это не настоящее, то и он не настоящий, и в мире нет ничего настоящего. и так он позволил себе поверить. он звонит джефферсону. он знает, как это кончится, но знает и макс. верно? должна уже знать к этому моменту? он не может вспомнить, как много раз он был рядом с таким поворотом событий, так что он оставляет ей голосовое сообщение, просто на всякий случай. он играет роль. здесь две стороны монеты, он и она. её хлоя — его виктория, даже если это не романтично, неважно, чем бы оно для них ни было. он нуждался в вик как нуждаются в воздухе, и иногда, она нуждалась в нем также. иногда он думает: забавно, как он услышал, дом хлои упоминается как сломленный дом. если её дом сломленный — то его бумажный, а у него пальцы-спички, которые он никогда бы никогда бы не смог удержать чтоб не спалить его дотла. иногда он желал спалить его дотла.

он готов, когда приходит джефферсон. здесь не будет борьбы, не будет последнего сопротивления. он открывает дверь для него и он так устал бояться снова.

он просит лишь об одном последнем объятии. он знает: этот человек никогда о нём не заботился, он знал это всё время, и это неважно.

— конечно, нейтан. я сожалею, что до такого дошло.

ложь так же греет и успокаивает, как и обнимающие его руки, и нейтан больше ни о чем не думает. он позволяет себе это — на один последний, эгоистичный момент. он игнорирует холодный металл пистолета у его виска, прячет лицо у джефферсона на плече, как ребенок, не желающий идти в кровать. быть отстранённым ранит больше, чем почувствовать пулю.

нейтан прескотт мертв до того, как падает на землю. ему нравится думать, что он может слышать китов, споющих ему в следующей жизни.

он опять просыпается в своей постели. он гадает, сколько раз уже умирал. он считает это не очень важным. с тихим коротким вздохом он переворачивается и возвращается ко сну. он может позволить себе пропустить день в школе.


End file.
